


Fountain of Youth

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cressen/Melisandre, eyes, salvation</p><p> For <a href="http://gameofships.livejournal.com/">Game of Ships</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fountain of Youth

This was not in my plans. I tried to kill her, she knew that. She looked so young, this was completely wrong.

'I can take care of you, if you only let me' I tried closing my eyes, but her image was burned on my mind. The weight of her body on my lap didn't hurt my hip like I expected, her heat soothed the pain.

'You will kill me if I trust you' her laughter is sweet, she really is so very young, and her warm breath tickles my neck

'No, that's you' it's not a kiss she plants in my skin, but her teeth. It does not hurt, it makes my skin burn up. I run a fever as she runs her tongue over my dripping blood. 'Join me, and I'll give you what you want the most'

My whole body shakes and there is something moving under my skin. Opening my eyes, I stared right into the blood pool that are hers. That victorious smile, still young and terrible, never beautiful.

'Join me and you'll be like me' my skin wasn't spotted and wrinkled like a second ago, it was firm and soft. My pain was no more, I felt like I once did years ago. I felt young.


End file.
